The rise of Tiger and Blood
by Darkystep
Summary: What would've happened if Firestar had backed down? What if Tigerstar stayed true to his word? Go on the adventures of the two clans of the forest! I suck at summaries!Read favorite and review!
1. New life

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the characters in this story. They belong ONLY to Erin Hunter. _

** Hey guys! This is a story of what I think would have happened if Tigerstars plan had actually worked! I've always like the concept of it, so the point of veiw with switch around sometimes, I think between two cats in each clan. If you guys review enough and tell me who you like the most, then I'll either stop doing a point of view on the charaters you don't like, and just have them either die, or run away LOL. Soooo yeah, thats pretty much it. I'll make up a bunch of characters for BloodClan. ***I DO NOT OWN BONE, BOULDER, ICE, SNAKE OR SCOURGE. Erin Hunter does.*** **

_~Firestar POV~ _

"Hello, Tigerstar tells me that you are Firestar." The small black cat says icily. "I'm Scourge," He says, "And _this_ is BloodClan!" He finishes, proudly. "Tigerstar has told us that if we help him take over your clans that we'll, in turn get a portion of the forest territory here. There is no food in twoleg place. If you back down peacefully.. I won't have to kill you.." He finished, flexing his claws dangerously. Firestar's neck fur bristled with horror. "I.. I cannot risk my clan, or WindClan and RiverClan.. I'll agree with you and Tigerstar.. We'll bond together.. O-okay Tigerstar?" Firestar pleaded with the massive tom. The toms eyes widened in suprise. _I didn't really think he'd back down so easily.. stupid kittypet. _"Yes, it's a deal then. But I have some ground rules.." He started darkly, "First the three clan leaders: Leopardstar, Tallstar, and Firestar, will be my deputies or assistants. Their deputies will be third in command. Because of BloodClans massive size we'll bond together to form TigerClan. Firestar, Leopardstar, and Tallstar, do you agree with these terms?" All of the leaders solomly nodded. "Good, have any of you advice for Scourge?" Tigerstar prompted. Firestar spoke up, "I.. I think Scourge should go to highstines and recieve his leader name so he can serve his clan as long as possible.. and he should appoint and medicine cat, ours could train his so that they could treat the injured.. And he should go by the warrior code, and believe in S-StarClan.." He finished hastily. "Why Firestar.. What a _Brilliant_ idea!" Scourge praised him, "I'll do that tommorow with a medicine cats assistance, if thats okay Tigerstar." Scourge said, glancing at Tigerstar with hopeful, expectant eyes. Tigerstar nodded. "So any way Scourge_star_, How about we draw the terrirory line here," Tigerstar said, gesturing with his tail between him and scourge. "Sure! I think thats a good idea. "Come, BloodClan, we have a busy day!" Scourge said. And then he began to pad away toward his new campsite that was soon to be found. "And make sure to give _**everybody**_ clan names aswell!" Tigerstar yowled after them. Scourge yowled in return: "Will do!"

"So! Let's go home _TigerClan._" Tigerstar mewed seduttivley. There was something in his voice that Firestar didn't like. Something.. dangerous. _Oh well this is life now. _He thought.

~later that day~

Everything was going good so far. The new TigerClan camp was located in a clearing with a cliff as one of its walls. There were small caves that would serve as dens for the Warriors and aprentices, with small paths leading up to the dens. On the lower part on the cliff, was the Elder's and Nursery dens. And finally at the very bottom were the Leaders and medicine cats dens. There were already patrols sent out to mark the border and others to start hunting. Things were gong well, and something had changed about Tigerstar. He seemed.. content. _Mabie he has finally got what he wants!_ Firestar thought. "Firestar, come here please." Tigerstar called him. Firestar snapped out of his daze and jumped outside of the den to see Tigerstar waiting for him in the clearing. Firestar ran down the small path almost smashing into Russetfur. "Sorry! Tigerstar wants me!" Firestar explained before she could cuff him. Firestar reached Tigerstar and sat down. "Yes Tigerstar?" Firestar asked, breathless, and a little nervous. "I want to tell you something," He started quietly, "You are the high deputy, understand? That mean you are second in command, and you _must_ abide by my orders, or I'll either kill you, or mortally wound you at a gathering." Tigerstar said threateningly. "Understand?" He asked the trembling flame colored tom. "Y-yes Tigerstar.." Firestar answered. "Good. _Now_ if _**any**_ other cat in this clan doesn't follow your orders, not including me by the way, you'll get the option to either kill them or disfigure them." Tigerstar finished. He then stood and padded away in to the leaders den.

**Soooo thats it so far! READ FAVORITE REVIEW! Expect lot's of chapters I've got LOADS of free time, send i any suggestions for a story line! Thanks and PEACE OUT HOMIES!**


	2. Whitestar

The Rise Of Tiger And Blood

_**~Bramblepaw's POV~**_

"Hey! Get up Bramblepaw, it's time for your warrior assessment!" Firestar's familiar voice rang in Bramblepaw's ear. Blinking, Bramblepaw stood, and stretched. "Are there any other apprentices to be assessed?" Bramblepaw asked. "Urmm.. Let me think.." Firestar mumered, "..Oh yes! Rowenpaw, Thornpaw, Stormpaw, Tawnypaw, Featherpaw, and Cederpaw will be taking the assessment." "Awesome." Brambleclaw mewed simply, glad he didn't have to be alone for his assessment. "Oh!, wait, Lakepaw will also be taking her assessment, you know, the new arrival?" Firestar stated. Bramblepaw nodded. Firestar led Bramblepaw and the other appentices into the forest with Cloudtail, and Whitestorm. "Okay, you will all go out into the forest alone and bring back as much freshkill as you can. Bramblepaw, Stormpaw, and Lakepaw, you three go toward the burnt spruce. Tawnypaw, Rowenaw, Cederpaw, you got toward sunning rocks. Thornpaw, and Featherpaw, you two can go to the river banks and see what you can find. Now all of you be careful, and remeber: We're watching you." Firestar said before, he Whitestorm and Cloudtail disappeared. "Well.. I guess we should go..?" Bramblepaw said. "Yeah!" Lakepaw agreed. Stormpaw just nodded.

The three cats had seperated and started hunting. Bramblepaw had just killed 4 mice, and a thrush. He was now stalking a plump squirrel that was nibbling on a nut. With a huge leap he was on it and he quickly dispatched it with a blow to the back of the head. He picked up the squirrel and dropped it on his mound of fresh kill. Just then Lakepaw stepped out of the bushes. "Hey Bramblepaw." The silver she-cat said. "Oh, hey Lakepaw, what have you caught so far?" Bramblepaw said casually. "Oh I've got two black birds, and 3 mice." She said. "Oh, thats great! You'll pass for sure!" Bramblepaw mewwed. "Thanks! You will too!" She purred. She pushed her muzzel against his for a moment and then backed away. "See ya later!" She called before disapearing into the undergrowth.

By the time it was dusk Bramblepaw had caught an enourmous load of freshkill, which included: 6 mice, 4 voles, 2 thrushes, 3 squirrels, 1 blackbird. It took 4 warriors and Bramblepaw took haul it all back; a large amount of hunting is required because of how large TigerClan was.

Later that night Tigerstar yowled the Clan meeting call, and the cats began to arise and come into the large clear where Tigerstar stood on a huge rock, with the other leaders aound him. "Tonight is one to celebrate, we are naming 8 new warriors tonight!" He Yowled as the cats began to settle in the clearing. "Firestar, do you believe that your appentice Bramblepaw is ready to become a full warrior of TigerClan?" Tigerstar mewwed. "I do." Firestar replied. "Then I, Tigerstar, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this appentice. He has trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior to you in his turn. Bramblepaw, do you promise, to cherish, and uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Tigerstar asked his son, "I do." Bramblepaw stated, his eyes shining with triumph. "Then by the powers of StarClan, from this moment you shall be known as Brambleclaw, StarClan honors and welcomes you as a warrior." Tigerstar jumped down and rested his muzzel on his son's head, his eyes shining in happieness, Brambleclaw licked his father's shoulder in turn, before going to sit with the rest of the warriors.

After all of the other apprentice cerimonies, the other 7 new warriors were named: Thornclaw, Rowanclaw, Feathertail, Stormfur, Cederfur, Tawnypelt, and Lakeshine. They sat in camp holding a vigil. Lakeshine was nestled in closely to Brambleclaw basking in his warmth that his thick tabby fur gave. Just then Brambleclaw relised something. _I love her._

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Scourge's POV~<strong>_

"Well, Boulderdust, since you are familiar with this place, it's your job to take me to this place called.. er Highstones, right?" The small tom said to his companion. "Thats right. And Cinderpelt here is going to make Dogpaw here into a medicine cat, he gets to come to." The orange tom mewed. "Here Boulderdust, eat these; they're traveling herbs to keep up your strength on the journey." Cinderpelt mewed to the large tom. "You two," Cinderpelt said, gesturing with her tail at Dogpaw, and Scourge, "will be speaking with StarClan, you'll be kept awake if you eat these." she explained.

The four cats set off on their journey, stoppping at Barley and Ravenpaw's farm, and leaving the next day. Finally, they reached Mother mouth. "Scourge, Dogpaw, follow me in. Boulderdust, you will stand gaurd." Cinderpelt ordered, and then limped into the carvern. Scourge followed in silence uneasily, it was dark, and cold in here. He wanted to run back to the forest and curl up. Scourge shook the thought away, he had to do this, for his clan! After a bit, Cinderpelt stopped in front of a giant rock by the feel of it. "Scourge, lay down and press your nose to the stone and try to fall asleep. Dogpaw, you and I will do the same."

Within moments the small cavern was filled with the soft breath of sleeping cats. Finally Scourge fell asleep.

At first he felt himself falling, falling into black nothingness, and then, he was in a large grassy field ontop of a large rock. He tried to move but to no avvail. _I'm frozen in place! _he thought, fearfully. Then suddenly, the clearing was fill with cats with stars in the fur and on their paw. _StarClan IS real!_ Scourge thought with amazment. Then 9 cats lined up in front of Scourge, one of them walked up and faced him. _Bone!_ "B- Bone! Is it really you!" Scourge gasped. "Yes," the huge black and white tome grunted, "yeah it's me, let's get on with this shall we?" he said. "Scourge, with this life, I give you strength, to fight fo you clanmates until the death." the tom finished by touching his nose to Scourge's forehead. Instantly a white-hot surge of pain shot through Scourge. Then as quick as it started, it ended, Scourge nearly fell over gasping, but he righted himself when the next cat walked up. _Snake._ "Hello." The large grey tom mewed. "Hello Snake, it's been awhile.." Scourge stated. Snake nodded and walk forward closer to Scourge. "Scourge, with this life I give you loyalty, to stay true to your clan and yourself." again white-hot pain shot through him.

2 more times he felt the pain after receiving his lives; Courage,from Ice, Snake's brother; and Strength from Jaggedtooth. Then he got a surprise he never expected: His brother, socks stepped forward. "He-hey T- Scourge.." The grey tom stuttered. "Hello Socks, I'm not angry at you anymore, or Ruby, so just on with it." Scourge reassured his brother. Socks' eye's widened, before he stepped up to Scourge and mewed, "With this life I give you luck, so that even in the coldest leafbare you may have enough food to support you and your clan." When the pain came this time instead of white-hot pain all over his body, Scourge fell instead, crippeling cramps in his belly. _That must be what it's like to starve.. _Then Scourge got another suprise: Rby walked up. "Hello brother," She said sadly, "I'm so sorry.. Clearing up her clouded gaze she started: Scourge, with this life I give you truth, to always be truthful to your clanmates, even in the darkest of times." Again the belly cramps came. _Okay, 2 more to go, I can do this. _Next a tom that looked exactly like Firestar walked up. "Hello son, I am Jake, your father; I have always wanted to meet you and your siblings.." Scourge was speechless. "Jake, you have no idea-" Scourge started. "Yes I know, but there isn't time to talk now, I will visit you later, but first, I want you to pass a message to your.. _half-brother_.." Jake said. "Who?" Scourge mewed with intrest. "Firestar." Jake replied. Without hesitation Jake stepped forward and started, "Scourge, with this life I give you compassion, to love and cherish every one of your clanmates as if they were your very kits." Instead of white-hot pain, or belly cramps, a freezing cold chill came over his body, anthen faded away. _He must've been put down by the vet.._ Closing his ice blue eyes for a moment, Scourge gained his courage and face the next cat, which nearly swept him off his paws. "Mama!" Scourge nearly shrieked. The beautiful grey shecat stepped foreward eagerly. "Oh Tiny, my sweet kit.. I never stopped looking for you.. I will come to you another time like your father.. Tiny, with this life I give you love and bravery, so that you can be formidable in battle yet kind to your clanmates. With that I name you Whitestar, because you _aren't _ a Scourge, not anymore." Then Whitestar felt the most intense pain he has ever felt in his life; it was many time worse than even the white-hot pain. It was like being crushed over and over by a monster._ She must have been hit by a bunch on the road! _he thought with a gasp. Then Whitestar found himself pressed against the stone, once again in the cold darkness of the carvern.

* * *

><p> <strong>So what do you guys think? Well I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU THINK UNLESS YOU REVIEW! So please review! Thanks! Oh and what do you guys think of WHITESTAR'S name?<strong>


	3. gentle Jays, and soft Clouds

**Okay! I have come up with 6 MAIN povs! IM SO DAMN EXCITED :V! Okay so really guys keep the reviews coming! Really if you have any suggestions that might help me come along with the story, but I already have pairings; i just need plot twists ya know? Like PHWA POW DOGS, or... ZOMG GREENCOUGH IN GREENLEAF! Oooh I might use that one... XD whatever just read the friggen story now. :P Love you guys!**

_**~Cloudfur's POV~ **_

"Hey! Wake up Cloudfur, Scourge is back!" a voice rang in the white shecat's ear. With a gasp she stood and shook out her fluffy pelt. She raced out of the den and sat in the clearing._ I wonder when I get used to it here.._ she thought to herself looking around the clearing. The BloodClan camp was in a dense area of trees, but some of the trees' roots were thick and very spread out so they made huge dens. And in the center of the clearing there was a log that Scourge had made his nest, but there was also a large branch on it that he could perch on to adress the clan.

All eyes turned to Scourge as he stepped out from the log and jumped onto the branch. "BloodClan," the tom started, "I do not have the name _Scourge_ anymore, I have seen StarClan, and I recieved 9 lives from dead BloodClan cats. And my leader name is now Whitestar." The tom flicked his tail. _He looks like a real leader now.. He even looks a bit bigger.. Maybe a little more handsome.._ Cloudfur shook her head to clear the thoughts, but she decided to try something. Cloudfur stood and nervously walked over to where Whitestar was washing himself in front of the lichen draped entrance to his log-den. "Um.. Whitestar?" she started nervously. "Yes Cloudfur?" Whitestar fixed his ice-blue gaze on her. "Um, I- I was wondering if..you wanted to share tounges..?" She nervously stammered. Whitestars' eyes widened in suprise. "Sure, but I've never_ 'shared tounges' _before, please explain." He requested. "Oh.. Um well sharing tounges is when we sit close to eachother and groom eachother while talking about stuff.. A warrior told me.. I think his name was Weaslefoot.." Cloudfur rushed. Whitestar nodded slowly, "Sure, lets share tounges then." the leader mewed.

Cloudfur layed down so close to Whitestar she could've wrapped her tail around his neck. Suddenly she felt small, next to Whitestar, she looked small. _ He has grown!_ "So, Whitestar, you look like you grew kind of.." Cloudfur mewed. "Wha- Oh yeah.." Whitestar said, a bit embaressed. Not knowing what else to do, the white shecat began to groom the leader's flank in soothing rythmetic stroaks; Whitestar began to purr. At this Cloudfur was taken aback, but even more so, when Whitesatr wrapped his tail around her neck. Whitestar then began to return the favor back to Cloudfur. Cloudfur began to purr and layed her head on his black flank, enjoying the leader's attention. She decided to get to know him. "Whitestar?" Cloudfur started. "Yes Cloudfur?"he mewed. "Whats your story?" She asked simply. The leader froze. He turned his head to her. "What do you wanna know?" his tone serious. "Erm.. I dunno everything." She mewed. "It's not a pretty story.." He said. "Neither is mine." the shecat countered. A flash of amusement and something else flickered in the black tom's eyes. "Okay, well when I was a kit-"

_**~Firestar's POV~ **_

"Push Sandstorm! Push!" the orange tom urged his mate. "I AM pushing you stupid furball!" Sandstorm shrieked. Then a shudder passed through her body and a small orange kit slid onto the moss which Littlecloud nipped it's sack and passed over to Cinderpelt who began grooming it. Cinderpelt then passed the kit to Sandstorm. The kit began to suckle immedietly. Then another kit came out. It was brown, with a white chest and paws. After Sandstorm was done giving birth, Firestar ran to the freshkill pile and snatched the fattest, juicyest looking vole and raced back to the nursery cave.

"Here you go love." Firestar said affectionetly to his mate. "Oh thank you, I am a bit hungry." Sandstorm mewed. "So, which kit do I name?" Firestar asked hopefully. "The brown and white one, the orange one with the white paw is named Squirrelkit." Sandstorm explained. Firestar nodded in thought. Then a name struck him. "Leafkit." He stated. "I like that name, I really do." Sandstorm nuzzled Firestar, and yawned. "I'll go now, you get some rest." Firestar said, and before she could object, he ran out of the cave, and nearly smashed into a blue-grey shecat."Argh!" She grunted. "Watch ou- Oh! I'm so sorry Firestar I didn't know it was y-" He silenced her with his tail to her mouth. "Really it's my fault, I wasn't being careful, don't worry. What's your name?" He asked. "J-Jaywing.." The shecat blinked her amber eyes. "Hey really, Jaywing, it's fine, come on, let's go on a hunting mission." He suggested. The shecat nodded and began to follow him.

Soon they had caught 3 rabbits and 4 pigeons; they were resting in a patch of sunlight. "So Firestar, were you seriously born a kittypet? I mean.. It's so hard to believe that you were ever a kittypet!"Jaywing started. "Ahh yes, it's all true, I was a kittypet, but I recieved a sign from StarClan." Firestar mewed. "Wow, thats so cool! I wish I could receive a sign from StarClan!" She said dreamily. "Yeah, well.. Come on we have to bring this fresh kill back home." Firestar started picking up prey. "Oh.. Well can we come back here tommorow?" Jaywing asked excitedly. Unable to speak Firestar simply nodded and the two cats headed back home toward TigerClan's camp.

**Neh, I don't really like Firestar's pov today, it didn't come out the way I wanted it. But oh well. Keep those reviews coming! I WILL COME UP WITH CLAN CATS I SWEAR EVEN THOUGH IT WILL TAKE FOREVAR :D RRF PEOPLE! Peace Out Homies B) **

******I WILL HONESTLY TRY TO MAKE THESE MOFOS LONGER******


	4. Herbs can't heal everything

**Hey guys! I'm about to be on break TOMMOROW! :D There will be a few more than usual in a week :P! Okay, soo I need you guys to start reviewing, I mean how will I know if you guys like it! I mean I have to thank Lunara the aura for correcting a few mistakes... So come on pplz REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! HOKAY just read... OH WAIT! *****I have changed some characteristics of a few characters as you can probably tell with Scourge/Whitestar ******JUST TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW :D********

_**~Dogpaw's POV~**_

The small brown apprentice raced along the path toward the small clearing where the grey she-cat waited patiently. The small tom stopped near her, panting.

"Hi dogpaw, are you ready to begin your first lesson?" the grey she-cat mewed.

Yes Cinderpelt, I am." Dogpaw replied after he'd caught his breath.

"Then come with me." the she-cat mewed, and began to limp towards a stump that had herbs neatly placed on it.

Dogpaw walked up to it, and eyed the strange, bitter smelling herbs layed out; there were some with round leaves, spiked leaves, and some were a darker green than others.

"Dogpaw can you tell me what any of these are, any of them at all?" Cinderpelt asked him.

"Umm.." Dogpaw hummed as he eyed the stump, then he saw something he reconised. "Those are cobwebs, and that is moss! And those big geen leaves are.. dock I think.. Right?" he questioned.

"Yes! very good." Cinderpelt praised. "I have brought with me a few warriors from my clan who have been on patrol. I want you to check each one of them and tell me if anything is wrong." Cinderpelt mewed.

Just then five warriors stepped out of the bushes near Dogpaw. One of them walked up to him while the other four sat by Cinderpelt. The warrior stood by him patiently. "My name is Brambleclaw by the way." he said proudly. Brambleclaw towered above dogpaw, with his massive shouders and his dark, thick tabby pelt. Dogpaw nodded and started sniffing along his pelt, having to push his nose into the fur a bit to smell for any blood. Just as Dogpaw thought his was in the clear for any scratches, he heard Brambleclaw yelp in pain. Dogpaw sniffed that spot again.

_I think it's a thorn!_ he thought. "Um, Cinderpelt, I think I found a thorn on his flank." Dogpaw called.

"Okay, what should I bring over?" She called back.

_It's a test to see what I can think of doing without any training! _he relised. Dogpaw closed his eyes and thought for a moment, trying to be fast. "Bring over some water soaked moss.. and anything that stops infection please." Dogpaw mewed.

After a few moments, Cinderpelt came limping over hold and dock leaf. She spread it out on the ground and on was a wad of cobwebs and some yellow petals.

Before Dogpaw could ask what they were Cinderpelt simply mewed: "Marigold petals."

Nodding, Dogpaw turned back to Brambleclaw. Eyeing the visible thorn, he wondered what to do. He turned to Cinderpelt, she just nodded. Gingerly, Dogpaw took hold of the thornwith his teeth, then in one swift movement he had the thorn firmly grasped in his mouth. Dogpaw then set the thorn on the dock leaf and turned to the dock leaf, picked up the moss and began gently washing the wound. When he finished he turned questioningly to Cinderpelt.

"How.. What do I do with the Marigold petals?"He mewed.

"Chew them and then place them over the wound, and then seal them on by plastering cobwebs over, but I will show you how to do that." she explained.

"Oh." was all Dogpaw said. He picked up the petals in his jaws and began chewing quickly, knowing that the taste would be fowl. After they were pulpy enough he spread them over the wound with a paw, and watched as Cinderpelt spread the cobwebs expertly over the wound.

"Woah!" Dogpaw mewed in shock, "I did it! I helped a real warrior!"

"Yes, and you will for many seasons to come." Cinderpelt added wisely, even though she was exceptionaly young.

For the rest of that afternoon, Dogpaw helped the other four warriors, amd was rewarded by a mouse, after he finished it, he turned to Cinderpelt, who was grooming herself nearby.

"What next?" He asked excitedly.

"Well it's not that fun, but we're picking herbs. Come on." she mewed, and led the way into Dogpaws side of the forest, taking him directly to another clearing.

"Tell me what you smell." Cinderpelt comanded. Dogpaw paused; closing his eyes, he opened his jaws and let the scents of the forest in. He smelled mice... new grass buds... and then something odd.

"I.. I do smell something odd, but it smells _good._ It's right over here.." Dogpaw explained. He began walking toward and sheltered clump of fern and began to sniff around the bottom. "There! Right here." the brown tom mewed when he'd found what he smelled. "What is it Cinderpelt?" he asked.

"Catmint!" Cinderpelt squealed excitedly. "You'll _**need**_ this when leafbare comes. It stops and usually cure Greencough, a deadly version of Whitecough." she explained. Dogpaw nodded, his eyes wide.

The rest of that day Dogpaw and Cinderpelt, went through the forest place, to place. Cinderpelt would ask him if he could smell anything and they would go on from there. By the time they had parted ways and Dogpaw had made it back home, he was nearly falling off his paws. Dogpaw stumbled into his medicine cat den and fell asleep instantly as he layed down on his moss nest.

_**~Jaywing's POV~**_

"Jaywing, please wake up.. I must speak with you know.." Firestar's familiar voice sounded in her ear, as she slept. "Jaywing _please._" his voice rasped again. This time Jaywing got up, and when she saw the look in his eyes, she immedietly got up from her nest and silently followed the orange tom out of the clearing, unable to ignore the strong scent of death.

"Firestar.. Whats wrong?" Jaywing mewed, worried.

"They.. my family.. They're.. d-dead.." he mew trembled. His large shoulders began to tremble as he threw his head back in an anguished wail of anguish, grief and heartbreak, all in one. Jaywing just stood there, in shock. She had known Sandstorm and was very fond of the kits, playing with them time to time. They were already five moons old, ready to be apprenticedwithin the next moon. Firestar collapsed on the ground in defeat. Jaywing layed down on the ground next to him, dispite the crisp, leafbare air. All she did was groom his neck fur in comforting strokes. That was all she could do. As dawn aproached Jaywing stood.

"Come on Firestar, before we're missed." Jaywing quietly mewed. Shakily, Firestar stood, leaning heavily on Jaywing. As they reached the clearing, already several cats had gathered around the bodies of Firestars deceased family. Jaywing followed Firestar to Sandstorm, Squirrelkit, and Leafkit. As Jaywing settled herself next to Firestar, she began to remember the times she had shared with Sandstorm. This only saddened her more, as she held hernose pressed to Squirrelkit's cold, unmoving body.

Sandstorm was curled around her kits, as if she were asleep with them. Firestar stayed against his mates body until Jaywing had brought him a mouse to eat.

"Firestar, you must eat. Please, you starving yourself isn't what Snadstorm would want." Jaywing mewed gently after Firestar had declined many times. Giving up Firestar hungerily devoured the mouse.

"Thank you Jaywing... For being there.. I need you right now.." he mewed. Jaywing only nodded. Just then Cinderpelt walked over.

"Hello Firestar, I.. Sandstorm and kits died because of an infection.. I couldn't treat it.. Do you want a poppy seed?" she asked gently.

"No, but thank you Cinderpelt.. Not even your herbs can heal heartbreak.." he mewed darkly. Cinderpelt only nodded, and started to pad away.

"Firestar I.. I'm so sorry, come on, let's go to sleep." Jaywing offered. Nodding Firestar stood and let Jaywing lead him to the second-in-comand leaders den. She then curled up by him and groomed his now dull fur, and he soon fell asleep. _If you can here me Sandstorm, _Jaywing thought desperatly, _tell him I love too.. Please.. I know it's selfish.. But I love him, and I want him to be happy.._

**AAAAAANNNNND FWOOM! Pretty good right? I told you I would make these things longer :'D Sooo tell me what you guys think! I know I know it's bit rushed with the whole Sandstorm Jaywing and Firestar thing, but I'll try to slow things down! How do you guys ike Dog paw by he way?**


End file.
